


Watering the plants

by AFI1221



Series: Strange Pairing, Weird kink [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Pubic Hair, Rare Pairings, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFI1221/pseuds/AFI1221
Summary: Neville wants to piss on Hermione in the greenhouse.That’s it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Series: Strange Pairing, Weird kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124579
Kudos: 4





	Watering the plants

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off pretty Tame

Two pairs of footsteps could softly be heard running across the floors of Hogwarts. Two students had just bumped into Mrs. Norris well after curfew and they quickly made their way to one of the green rooms. Once they reached their destination a quick “Alohomoro” is all it took to open the doors.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this.” Said a slightly masculine voice in a hushed tone. A hush followed as the man was dragged to the floor. A hand covered his mouth as someone walked outside the greenhouse.  
“Students walking around at midnight? Scaring dear Mrs. Norris? There’s going to be much more discipline going around her soon.”

As the voice seemed to round a corner both students exhaled loudly. “Now that he’s gone. We shouldn’t run into to many problems.” This time a posh feminine voice spoke out. As the male student opened his mouth to object, the female quickly capture his lips in a kiss.

A flurry of movement soon followed as a slim figure was perched onto a table sat in the middle of the room. The two figures separated as they admired each other in the faint light.

“Mione. Your so beautiful.” Hogwarts resident bookworm wasted little time pulling her lover back down into a kiss. 

“I love you Neville but now isn’t the time for talking. I know you’ve been saving up all day for me. And I can’t wait any more.” The master herbology student went to respond but was stopped as a finger pushed on his bladder. “Fuck.”

That was the last word spoken before two pairs of hands undressed the curly haired witch. As she stood in nothing but her birthday suit, Hermione felt a chill go down her spine as she knew what was to come next.

Neville stood slack jawed as he took in the figure in front of him. If he saw her like this a thousand times he’d never get tired of it. Especially since she had started to let her natural bush grow.

The two didn’t simply stand there for long as Hermione sank down to her knees. Neville for his part finally took his member out of his trousers as his heart was pounding out of his chest.

Slender hands grabbed the seven inch member and started stroking him to half mast. “Mione...please.” The witch took her hands away after the pleas but still gave a quick smooch to the cock in front of her.

“I’m ready.” A larger hand now grabbed the member and pointed it directly at the witch’s ample breast. A golden stream quickly followed as Neville breathed out. The warm liquid had completely covered Hermione’s chest when it met with her face.

The witch closed her eyes and opened her mouth up. The second the golden liquid met her tongue she was in bliss. She swallowed what she could but so much was still coming. Soon the stream travelled down past her navel and onto her crotch. 

“Neville don’t play around. Please let me have more.” 

“Sorry. I just thought I should water the plants while I’m at it.” A small chuckle left the man’s mouth from the poor attempt at humor. Hermione would have responded had her mouth not been quickly full. The witch tried to collect every drop she could as the stream started to die down. When she had swallowed the second time, she felt quite full but she was so addicted to the taste she still wanted more.

A few more drops fell from Neville’s member as his girlfriend crawled over to him. She sucked the first two inches into her mouth to collect the last remaining liquid. She released her partners cock with a pop as she licked her lips. Neville, having just had the most satisfying pee of his life leaned against a table behind him. When he looked down at the curly haired witch at his feet she was curling her finger towards him.

The male wizard joined her on his knees as they shared a passionate kiss. Despite tasting his own urine on his lovers lips Neville was in heaven. Hermione then pushed him on his back as she started undressing the man. As his shirt was taken off, Neville looked at his girlfriend straddling his hips.

“I’ve actually been saving up as well. And after all this I’m quite close to full. So I hope you have as much fun as I did.” The worlds brightest witch kissed her lovers lips once more as she stood up. 

Neville didn’t move from his spot on the floor as his partner spread her lips. The two better just hope they can get into the showers in the morning before their roommates asked too many question.


End file.
